How to Have Fun
by nat-chan
Summary: Darien, a stuff shirt single parent, has forgotten how to have fun.....so Mina plays cupid and employs the person she knows who is the MOST fun ;o)
1. Prologue

How to Have Fun  
Prologue  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Romance/alt.reality  
Disclaimer: standard  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien Shields seated himself uncomfortably across from his cousin Rei and her bestfriend  
Mina.  
  
It was not Rei that was making him uncomfortable. Good, serious, no-nonsense Rei who  
never suggested wild unthinkable things with enough enthusiasm to send any man screaming  
in the opposite direction. It was her bubbly friend Mina.  
  
And Mina had that gleam in her eye today. That gleam had been the beginning of many a   
disastrous blind date for Darien. He shuddered to remember.  
  
Mina chatted innocently enough until the inevitable came.  
  
"I want you to meet someone." She said, fixing Darien with her wide blue eyes.  
  
Darien immediately stiffened, "Mina, no. I don't want to meet anybody."  
  
Mina simply laughed, "You say that everytime...and I must admit, you've side stepped my  
last few attempts very neatly....but this time you can't."  
  
"What are you getting at?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"My best friend from grade school is coming up here to finish the last year of her  
degree. She's taking dance. She's delightful. You two will both love her! And," She said  
turning to Darien with dancing eyes, "She's *just* what you need!"  
  
And once again Darien's eyes took on that look akin to a panicked animal,  
"Mina, I don't want to date! What part of that don't you understand! You know it never  
works! I can't juggle a girlfriend and med school and Rini!"  
  
By which everyone knew he meant that Rini sabotaged any attempt at romance he was ever  
unfortunate enough to bring to her attention.  
  
"Oh rubbish!" Was Mina's dazzling reply, "You just haven't met the right girl. And I think  
this one is. And you'll never guess what her name is!"  
  
Rei and Darien exchanged looks.  
  
"I'm sure we won't." Rei replied dryly.  
  
Mina just rolled her eyes, "Serena. Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Serena..." Darien muttered with surprise. For Rini's full name was Serena. What were  
the chances?  
  
"I think it's a sign." Said Mina with satisfaction.   
  
"Hardly." Darien muttered darkly.  
  
"Just wait till you meet her Darien. She's the most energetic person I've ever known.  
She never stops! Why, she even puts *me* to shame!"  
  
To which Darien nearly laughed, for imagining anyone more energetic than Mina was impossible.  
The tall, beautiful blond was a non-stop chatterbox, and with eyes like hers, a lot of people  
listened.  
  
She was studying theatre while Rei, his sensible cousin, was studying religion and hoped  
to be a Professor, or even an Ambassador.  
  
Darien himself was still bent on being a Doctor. Though, since the death of his parents  
he'd set his sights a little lower. Now he aimed to be a simple GP with a small practice  
near a good school--rather than a Surgeon.  
  
He had his priorties all worked out. He was a serious, responsible man trying to study  
and raise a little girl. He had no time for Mina's ridiculous attempts at matchmaking.  
  
"I don't plan to meet her." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, too bad cause here she comes! Serena! SERENA OVER HERE!" She waved her friend over.  
  
Darien looked wildly for an escape and found there to be none. Mina had chosen her  
location carefully.  
  
A slender girl ran over and threw her arms about Mina's neck, "Mina! You look beautiful!"  
  
"Not half so beautiful as you Sere, all that dancing keeps you in such good shape!"  
  
"Oh go on!"  
  
Mina dragged her over to the table and Darien got a look at her. Slender, long blond hair  
and big blue eyes. She was pretty but that's not what struck a person when they first  
saw her, it was her sparkle....as though life itself were bursting through her veins and  
lighting her up from the inside.  
  
"Serena, this is Rei Hino and his cousin, Darien Shields. Rei, Darien, this is my bestfriend  
Serena."  
  
Serena offered her hand cheerfully, "Hello, good to meet you both. I'm glad I'll know at least  
a couple of people on campus! Hopefully our schedules will allow me at least a few lunches  
with companionship!"  
  
She shook Rei's hand and then Darien's, meeting his eyes for the first time and he noticed  
how she started a bit and then regained herself.  
  
"Mina's told me all about you two." She said, quickly looking away, "You're studying  
religion and you're studying medicine right?" She asked pointing to each in turn.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Mina's told us you're a dancer." Rei said politely.  
  
"Hopefully after this year I'll be able to call it a career." She cheered, grinning  
madly.  
  
"What ever got you into it?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
She turned eyes with that same gleam as Mina's in them on his, "Oh, I was born dancing."  
  
Mina laughed, "She's right, it comes from her soul."  
  
Serena laughed too and the two of them launched into chatter about anything and everything.  
Mina's various boyfriends and acting gigs, her delightful professor with a spanish accent  
'to die for' and her new apartment by the water.   
  
Then Serena turned her attention to Rei and grilled her about her studies, impressing her with  
her own knowledge on the subject--but Rei found her light hearted attitude towards such   
serious matters a bit baffling.  
  
Finally Rei and Mina went to order them some ice cream and bring it back, leaving Darien  
and the boistrous girl alone. Rei shot him a helpless look but left all the same.  
  
Serena turned a smiling face on him as he stared helplessly after them.  
  
"Mina's trying to match-make us." She observed with amusement.  
  
Darien sighed--a far too serious sigh she noted, "She never stops."  
  
Serena laughed and pulled her chair over close to him, "What's meant to be will be, don't  
you agree?"  
  
He smiled back gratefully, "I do."  
  
But then that gleam returned to her eyes and he paled a bit.  
"So you're studying to be a Doctor."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pretty serious stuff. You must be very dedicated."  
  
He nodded, "I've always wanted to be a Doctor."  
  
"Med School's supposed to be the toughest."  
  
"It is." He replied, wondering where she was going with this until she dropped the bomb.  
  
"So what do you do for fun?" She grinned.  
  
His eyes widened and he made the horrible mistake of blurting out his downfall before  
he thought about it, "Fun?"  
  
She laughed, "Oh no, you've forgotten!"  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
"Forgotten how to have fun! That's what Mina told me. She asked me to look after you."  
  
Now his face grew serious, "That's not true....."  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow, "I don't think you mean that. I happen to be quite the expert  
on fun--as Mina will atest to, and I volunteer to share my secrets with you--what do you say?"  
  
He looked at her bewildered, was she asking him out?  
  
"Friends?" She offered a hand and her face was so open and honest he found himself  
simulataneously at ease and on edge.  
  
"How much did Mina tell you about me?" He asked.  
  
"That you were in Med School and that you'd forgotten how to have fun." She said  
with laughing eyes and saluted him, "Anything else?"  
  
"Why did you jump when we first met?" He said it and then couldn't believe he had.  
Though he was glad at his own honesty, it frightened him to death.  
  
She laughed, "She didn't tell me you were so handsome." She confessed, "But it's okay, I've  
adjusted."  
  
Now even he had to break down and laugh, "Thanks, I think."  
  
"Success!" She cheered, "A smile AND a laugh! But I think you need more sessions, how about,  
Friday night?"  
  
And he surprised himself completely when he heard his voice reply, "It's a date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: natia_99  
Mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Romance/Alt. Reality  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By Friday night all of Darien's momentary enthusiasm had flown the coop and he was a bag of  
nerves. He stood in front of his mirror and gazed at his reflection.....tall, dark hair,  
blue eyes....he looked like his father save for his nose and mouth....they were exactly  
like his mothers...  
  
He looked sadly to the photo of them on the dresser.  
"Wish you were here. I could sure use some advice....like what to wear!"  
  
It probably seemed ridiculous that a man of twenty-four was nervous about a date. But  
Darien had been on very few....and even less successfully.  
  
Rini rushed in at this moment all wide eyes and pigtails, and noticed the stack of discarded  
shirts at a pile by Darien's feet.  
  
She crossed her arms and frowned, "Are you going out with a *girl*?  
  
He turned to look at her scornful face and couldn't help but smile,  
"Yes, I *am*!" He threw back imitating her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue, "Why?"  
  
Darien shook his head helplessly a moment. It was a good question.  
But then he smiled, "For fun."  
  
Then he winked at Rini and swept her up onto his shoulders, "Will you be good for Rei?"  
  
"Yes!" She sang back, giggling as she clung half frightened to his tall frame.  
  
There was a knock at the door and he answered it with Rini still on his shoulders,  
  
"Rei!" Rini sang out happily.  
  
Darien took her back to the couch and tossed her playfully down on it.  
  
"Ahhh!" She cried out with childish fear and delight.  
  
He bent over her and tickled her sides, "Be good?"  
  
"Okay, okay! Stop! Please stop!" She laughed.  
  
"Alright, see you later squirt!"  
  
Rei picked up Rini and headed for her room to get some toys and Darien headed out the door,  
only to come nose to nose with Serena--her hand still raised to knock on the door.  
  
His eyes widened, "I thought you were meeting me there!?"  
  
She grinned, "Thought I'd come get ya since I was ready early."  
  
She looked past him into the apartment, "Hey, nice place--"  
  
He quickly slammed the door and hurried her away looking very pale, "Yeah, it's great, let's  
go."  
  
"Al---right." She managed as he pushed her towards the elevator.  
  
Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief and tried to ignore her curious frown.  
That had been far too close a call. What if she'd come in? What if Rini had been by the door?!  
Oh Gods but his heart couldn't take this!  
  
"That's a nice shirt." She commented.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, thanks." He replied, breathing another sigh of relief and causing her to chuckle  
a bit.  
  
He got a good look at her now, jeans and a nice top, hair in a ponytail and sneakers. She was  
in phenomenal shape--even casual clothes couldn't hide it. Soft blond hair, ivory skin,  
full almost pouty lips....and those bewitching blue eyes. He felt his stomach tighten with  
nervousness....here he was, on a date, with a beautiful girl....he felt all his well laid  
control crumble to dust.  
  
What should he do? What should he say? Oh God this was like every other time! He was  
lost...utterly lost!  
  
But then he stopped himself as the elevator stopped and she turned to wink at him and  
grin, "Ready?"  
  
He remembered their first conversation. How she offered to be friends. How they were going  
out to have fun.  
  
Fun. It had a much different flavour in his life now, but for this one night, with this  
cheery girl, why not?  
  
He smiled back and offered his arm, "Where should we go?"  
  
"I thought we'd try bowling!"  
  
His smile widened at her enthusiasm, "Alright."  
  
"Hopefully you're as terrible as I am!" She laughed.  
  
And truly she was. Everytime he hit a strike she wailed.  
  
"What? AGAIN!? NO FAAAAIRRR! *I'm* supposed to be the fun expert here!"  
  
And then she'd stumble up, somehow manage to throw the ball straight down the middle  
whereupon which it would swerve viciously to the left or right--seemingly of it's own   
will power--and miss the pins completely.  
  
And most surprising of all was he found himself laughing and carrying on and teasing  
and making her laugh.  
  
It was strange and wonderful.  
  
And then there was dinner. Pizza while they walked through the park to the pond where  
he actually heard himself suggest they get a boat and go for a row.  
  
What was it about this girl? Suddenly things were flying out of his mouth without  
consulting his mind at all!  
  
But she really was a lot of fun. And it had been a long time since he had felt carefree.  
They walked back through the park afterwards and she grabbed his arm,   
"You lied! You don't have any trouble with fun at all!"  
  
He laughed, "Just with you. Just with you. I'm really awful the rest of the time."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh huh, all work no play. Study study study. That's it!"  
  
"I don't believe it! You seem like the King of fun!"  
  
He just laughed in reply. If she but knew.  
  
She smiled up at his handsome face, "You know, when Mina told me about you I didn't   
want to go out on a date. I'm finishing my degree this year and auditioning for   
a company that tours the world. It's been my dream for as long as I can remember. So I   
didn't want to make any ties it would be hard to break. But now I'm glad I did. I had  
a really good time."  
  
He looked at her open, honest face and felt his heart grab. Oh this was too much like  
a sweet dream or a fairytale. If only he was free to....but he wasn't.....  
  
A sudden gust of wind pushed her off balance and into his arms....suddenly they were  
nose to nose in one of those romantically charged moments, and for the first time to his  
recollection, he ached to complete it.  
  
She was looking at him with wide blue eyes that begged him to, and he couldn't help but lose  
himself, lean down and pull her close till their lips were just barely touching.....  
but then he pulled back--she would never know with how much reluctance.  
  
"Oh I can't, I can't! I'm so sorry. I'd like nothing more then to get swept up in a  
romance with you--I really would! But...I just can't. My life is....complicated. I can't  
be carefree....everything I was tonight....I can't offer you that....I....I'm sorry."  
  
She read the real regret in his eyes and bit her lip. And he watched her choke back the  
emotions that had been lighting in her eyes all evening and it hurt him. But she smiled  
and hid them away,   
  
"You don't have to apologize! You've nothing to be sorry for.....friends then?"  
  
He sighed sadly and looked down nodding, "Friends..."  
  
He missed how she shook her head sorrowfully at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com *million dollar grin here* hint hint?  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Romance/Alt.Reality  
Disclaimer: standard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mina! WHAT have you gotten me into? WHAT is with this guy? What is the big secret!?"  
  
"Serena calm down!" Mina exclaimed with real fright in her voice. Serena was NEVER angry.  
  
She observed her huffing friend with surprise, "Didn't the date go well?"  
  
"Well? WELL?! It was only perfect! Absolutely perfect! And then he tells me--after I put  
my heart on the table--that we can never be because his life is too complicated! WHAT is he  
talking about? What haven't you told me?"  
  
"Uhh....well...he's very serious...."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? He was nothing but fun when we went out! Tell me the truth!  
He rushed me away from his apartment like it was quaranteened! What is he hiding?"  
  
Mina sighed, "Alright, alright....there is one thing I didn't tell you..."  
  
Serena glared expectantly at her.  
  
Mina looked at her and then away quickly, "He's raising a little girl."  
  
Serena stared blankly at her a moment, "He has a little girl?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "It's his little sister." She took a deep breath, "His parents were  
killed in a car accident when he was eighteen and she was just a baby. He insisted on  
raising her and looking after her even though his relatives offered. She's all he has left  
and he was determined to keep her with him. But....it basically eliminated his social life.  
Between med school and trying to be a parent he never has any fun, and he's always so serious   
and responsible!"  
  
Serena took this all in, "But, she must be six years old now right?"  
  
Mina nodded, "Yup, Darien's twenty-four."  
  
"Well, she's in school and old enough, he could date now."  
  
Mina cringed, "Well, that's the clincher. She's a bit of a holy terror. She sabotages his  
every attempt at a relationship. She's frightened away every girl I've tried to set him  
up with. He finally gave up."  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That's probably why he was so terrified of having you near his apartment." Mina said sadly.  
In her mind, all hope was lost now. But Serena simply laughed.  
  
"What's her name?" She asked, spirits suddenly back.  
  
Mina met her eyes with surprise, "Rini."  
  
"Rini? You don't mean--"  
  
"Her full name's Serena."   
  
Serena laughed, "Well, that makes it easy doesn't it?"  
  
"Serena, if you're thinking of--"  
  
"Planning Mina dear, planning."  
  
"Serena, she's awful, even you won't be able to--"  
  
"Just leave it to me." Serena replied challengingly.  
  
  
And so, with a little prodding, Serena convinced Mina to let her come-with when she picked   
up Rini from school and met Darien at the park near the med building.  
  
Serena waited and met them at the park, coming up behind Mina as Rini played a few feet away.  
She looked past Mina and gestured.  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
Mina nodded gravely.  
  
Rini looked very little like Darien, her hair was pulled into two pigtails and was a pale,  
reddish blond--almost pink looking. She looked adorable in her little coat and shoes.  
  
Serena smiled.   
  
"Don't be fooled." Whispered Mina.  
  
Serena brushed her off, "Watch me."  
  
She walked slowly towards the girl now watching them both from wide, hazel eyes.  
Rini's small face pinched to a frown. Mina usually brought girls that liked Darien with   
her.   
  
"Who are you?" She quieried trying to sound disdainful.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow in amusement but kept her face serious.  
  
"I'm a friend of your brother's. My name's Serena."  
  
Rini's eyes widened with surprise, "That's my name too."  
  
Serena did her best to look surprised, "Really? That's pretty neat....except...you know  
what I heard about people with the same name?" She leaned down and nearly whispered in secrecy.  
  
Rini leaned closer, "What?"  
  
"That they always hate each other."  
  
Rini started with surprise. This she had not expected.  
  
Serena gazed seriously at her, "But so far I don't hate you so I think we might be okay."  
  
Rini regarded her for a moment, "Me neither." She concluded.  
  
"We'll have to be careful though I guess." Serena observed.  
  
Rini nodded.  
  
"So, do we have the same last name too? That would make it impossible."  
  
Rini looked up at her, "My last name is Shields."  
  
Serena breathed a relieved sigh, "Mine's Tsukino. Phew! That's japanese. My Dad was from  
Japan."  
  
"Can you speak japanese?" Rini asked with interest.  
  
Serena smiled, "Yes I can. Maybe I can teach you a little sometime?"  
  
Rini nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Serena laughed, "Alright. What else do we have in common?"  
  
Rini quickly joined in the game, "My favorite colour's pink what's yours?"  
  
Serena grinned back, "Blue. Do you like spaghetti? That's my favorite food!"  
  
Rini shook her head no and made a face.  
Serena laughed again, "How about...chocolate?"  
  
Rini laughed now too, "Of course!"  
  
"Well, that's one thing." Serena said, then she pointed to the ice cream vendor nearby,  
"Wanna get some?"  
  
Rini immediately made off in a run to the truck, "Yaaaaaaayyy!"  
  
Serena followed suit and soon they were eating fudgesicles as Mina simply stared in shock  
at them both.  
  
Serena led Rini to a bench and they sat down, "So, we both like chocolate. What else?  
What are some things I should know about you?"  
  
Rini was thoughtful a moment, "I'm in grade one and I'm six years old and my favorite  
movies are Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin!"  
  
Serena chuckled, "Those were great movies, I have to agree."  
  
Rini regarded her new friend with interest, "What about you? What should I know about you?"  
  
Serena smiled and a gleam came to her eye which Rini would soon be familiar with,   
"Well, I guess the one thing you should know right away is that I'm very impulsive."  
  
"Im-pulsif?" Rini stumbled over the word.  
  
"Yeah, it means that once I get an idea I just go do it right away......like....see those   
kites over there?"  
  
Rini followed her gaze and nodded, "Yup."  
  
"Well....have you ever flown a kite before?"   
  
Rini shook her head no.  
  
"Me neither!" Cried Serena jumping up with a laugh, "Let's go!"   
And she broke off in a run for the guy selling kites in the open field nearby.  
  
Rini followed suit, "Wait! Wait up! I can't keep up!" She puffed at Serena's heels.  
  
Serena grabbed her about the waist and carted her along making her laugh.  
They stopped, gasping for breath in front of the kite vendor.  
  
"Which one?" Serena asked Rini.  
  
Rini looked through and then pointed excitedly, "That one! It's pink AND blue!"  
  
Serena laughed, "It's fate! That's the one!"   
She paid for it and they walked into the field after getting some instructions from the highly  
amused vendor.  
  
"Alright, which end to you want to be in charge of? The string, or the kite part?"  
  
Rini was thoughtful, "The kite part!"  
  
"Okay, here you go, now you have to run out and let it go!"  
  
Rini ran off laughing and managed to get up in the air the first time. Then she ran back  
to Serena who was making very funny faces trying to keep the string under control.  
  
"More that way! Not that way! Don't let it fall!" Cried Rini delightedly.  
  
Serena laughed, "This is really hard! I don't know how much longer I can keep it up!  
Ahhhh, eeee....ohhhh." And with that the kite plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Well, it was good while it lasted." Serena sighed.  
  
Rini ran ahead to assess the damage.  
  
"It seems alright!" She cried picking it up. She carried it proudly under one arm  
and took Serena's hand with her free one.  
  
Serena smiled down at her, "I'll leave it with you then since you'll probably take better  
care of it then me."  
  
Rini nodded, "Okay!"  
  
Darien came up behind Mina who was still staring in shock.  
"Where's Rini?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Look." Mina breathed in disbelief.  
  
Darien followed his gaze and caught his breath, "Am I seeing this?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "I don't believe it."  
  
Serena and Rini skipped over hand in hand, laughing and chatting together.  
  
"Does everyone call you Rini too?" Asked Rini.  
  
"Nope, mostly just Serena in full, sometimes Sere."  
  
Then Rini spotted Darien, "Darien! Darien! Look! We got a kite! And I helped fly it!  
And we got ice cream too!"  
  
Darien smiled catching her up in his arms, "I see. That's a very nice kite. Are you going  
to thank Serena for it?"  
  
Rini flashed Serena a million dollar grin, "THANK YOOOOOOUUUUU!"  
  
Serena laughed, "Your welcome!"  
  
She met Darien's eyes then and caught the disbelieving wonder in them, she simply arched an  
eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going kiddo. Say bye to Mina and Serena."  
  
"Bye Mina! Bye Serena!!!!!!" Cheered Rini and kept waving as they walked away.  
  
Serena waved back. Mina simply stared at her friend.  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Serena laughed, "You made it sound like something serious Mina!" She scolded, "Besides,   
she seems delightful to me!"  
  
Mina arched an eyebrow, "You never stop impressing me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
Author's Notes: Since I don't have any friends to complain to  
in Toronto yet, I'll complain to you poor unsuspecting fools  
about how HOT it is up here! Waaaaaahhhh I'm melting! I opened  
my package of chocolate chip cookies and they were MELTED! SOB!  
It's 40 degrees Celsius and I'm cooking on the street! And then   
I see these people in SWEATERS!!!!!! Are they from some sort  
of alternate universe? Did they grow up ON THE SURFACE OF THE   
SUN????!!!!! And THEN I go to McDonalds to get a chocolate ice  
cream...and they only have VANILLA! WAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! (The  
girl working there seemed rather startled when I started to   
wail....I don't know why......??)  
  
Disclaimer: Did I MENTION how HOT it was in Toronto? Oh wait, this  
is the disclaimer......sigh, at this moment, if the only thing I had  
to do to own Sailormoon were to give up my dinky little fan.....I wouldn't do   
it! You know it must be bad when a cheap plastic fan has become the most  
important thing in my life.........CLUNK *nat-chan passes out from both heat  
exhaustion and the shock that suddenly air has become more important than sailormoon*  
GASP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darien managed to get home without passing out from shock--but Rini's incessant  
chatter of her wonderful new friend Serena didn't help.  
  
He couldn't believe. He just couldn't believe it. How had someone managed to reach  
Rini? And why was it Serena?  
  
He thought back to how he had pushed her away and sighed.   
  
Ahhh irony. Didn't it just figure?  
  
And what now? He shook his head. What was he supposed to do? Go crawling back and  
give her some sob story about how his little sister usually terrorized his girlfriends  
so he hadn't risked it but now it was all okay?  
  
Not likely.  
  
No, the chance for anything with Serena was already ruined. And besides, he *did* have  
other things to focus on. School for instance. And raising Rini was a full time job   
unto itself. So what if Rini had fallen head over heels for her?  
  
What if they went out and it didn't work out? Rini would be heartbroken....and she'd  
torture HIM instead.........  
  
He smiled ironically, it was a catch twenty-two.  
  
Nope, the single life it was. Medicine and Rini would have to be enough. Though  
a sudden image of Serena's smile, and her face when he'd almost kissed her made his  
heart tug painfully with the revelation.  
  
He sat back in his chair, thoughtful for a moment.....his thoughts lingering dangerously  
close to 'what if...?' but he forced them away. And finally, with a deep breath he was  
successful and ready to move on.  
  
And at this triumphant moment the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, all calm and collectedness.  
  
"Isn't it fantastic? I'm still in shock! It's GOT to be a sign! I mean--it's fate! Oh,  
now you two can go out!"  
  
"Mina..." He muttered as she continued to babble on for some time.  
He wondered why the Gods had chosen to punish HIM in particular....  
  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't have wondered for suddenly there was a beep on the other line.  
  
"Hang on Mina!" He tried to cut into her chatter.  
  
click.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
And suddenly, he was without a nanny.....this late, after everyone was booked for  
the school year!  
  
He clicked back over to Mina.  
  
"My Nanny quit."   
  
"What?!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes, Mina, listen, I'm going to go and make some calls....maybe by some miracle there's  
still someone available."  
  
"Alright, bye, good luck!"  
  
click.  
  
Darien simply put his head in his hands.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the week, after calling everyone in town, Darien was nearly out of his mind.  
He had Rini with him all the time, save for the rare occasion that Rei could watch her.  
And now, with his schedule in hand, he realized the full horror of his situation,   
three of his classes were in the evening and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Rini was in school, but who would pick her up and watch her and make her dinner?  
  
He was walking somberly down the hall with Rini in one hand, his schedule in the other  
when he spotted Serena and Mina approaching.  
  
"Mina! SERENA!!!!!" Rini called out happily, breaking away from him and bounding over.  
  
"Hey Rini!" Serena chirped back, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Darien's picking up his schedule--I guess it's pretty bad...."  
  
Serena looked up and saw Darien then, his grave face and the odd expression in his eyes  
as he regarded them together.  
  
She tried hard to smile completely, "Hey Darien, didn't get the classes you wanted?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. I'm in all the classes I applied to but they're mostly at  
night and my Nanny just quit so I have no one to look after Rini. I've been calling  
everywhere but no one's available."  
  
(AN: I bet you can see where THIS is going....is there some sort of fic law against  
extreme predictability? hope not.....)  
  
  
Serena was thoughtful a moment. She looked at Darien, she looked at Rini. She tried  
hard to convince herself that she was only going to see if she could help because it was  
the right thing to do. There was NO ulterior motive--not Darien's enchanting blue eyes  
or gorgeous dark glossy hair.....no. Finally she gave up and simply shrugged.  
  
~Whatever. I'm doing it anyway." She informed the rational part of her brain.  
It simply rolled its eyes at her--if possible--it was used to this sort of thing.  
Often it wondered why it was present at all.  
  
"Let me see." She smiled, pulling the schedule out of his hands.   
  
She scanned it briefly and held up her own schedule. Finally she spoke, carefully,  
"We--ll. I have all those evenings free.....as long as Rini didn't mind coming to the  
dance studio one night so I could practice....I could do it."  
  
Darien and Mina stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yaaaaaaayyyy!" Cried Rini, "I'll go to your dance studio! I wanna learn how to dance too!  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Darien? Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease?!"  
  
Darien chuckled at Rini as she tugged on his pant leg. But he regarded Serena quizzically  
and ushered her over to one side for a moment.  
  
"Serena, I can't ask you to do that!"  
  
"You didn't. I offered."  
  
"You know what I mean. It's a huge responsibility--are you...are you sure you want to  
do it?"  
  
She smiled, "It'll be fun! I really like your sister, she's cute!"  
  
He smiled disbelievingly, then grew serious again, "This would be strictly professional.  
I'll pay you. Nothing....can happen between us. This is strictly for Rini."  
  
She regarded him sadly a moment.  
~Silly man.~  
"Of course."  
  
He nodded at that and they shook on it--though she laughed and saluted him afterwards.  
Then she ran over to Rini, "I hope you like baking cookies!"  
  
"I LOVE COOKIES!" She cried back as Serena swung her around.  
  
"I might be able to swing you into a kids dance class while I practice, how would you  
like that?"  
  
"SURE!"  
  
Darien and Mina watched them and looked at one another. Then Mina leaned over,  
"I think it's because they have the same amount of energy.....don't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Darien muttered.  
  
Or maybe fate was just laughing up its sleeve at him.  
  
He looked over and caught Serena looking at him. She quickly smiled and winked at him  
reassuringly. But for just a moment.....?  
  
He sighed. Now he was becoming paranoid.  
  
Serena sighed herself. She knew Darien was worried that she was trying to romance him,  
that's why she'd have to convince him otherwise. The trouble was she didn't want to.  
There was something about him she really liked. Not just because he was handsome.  
He seemed so fun starved--he had such a strong sense of family and responsibility. But  
these were not bad qualities. And he more than deserved happiness.   
  
She wondered if she were brought into his life for a reason. Maybe having fun was a more  
complicated process for Darien. Maybe getting him required more than just winning *him*.  
Although that would double his fears, so he would be twice as wary.   
  
Hmmm....she thought....a challenge. I love challenges!  
  
She smiled and kept on chattering to Rini. Whichever way this worked out, she'd be sure  
to show them BOTH a good time before she left. Like Mary Poppins. Yes. She laughed.  
  
Like Mary Poppins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena stood a little nervously in front of Darien's door. Perhaps because the last time   
she'd been here it was on a date. Perhaps because Darien had invited her over alone.  
  
~Or perhaps because aliens landed on mars!~ She thought in exasperation, unable to sort  
out her thoughts.  
  
Darien opened the door and smiled at her--a little thrown that for once, she was not smiling  
herself.  
  
He ushered her in and gave her a small tour. The kitchen, the living room, Rini's room, etc.  
He launched into a slew of 'Rini likes this but not this. Rini's afraid of this but this  
usually helps her sleep. Rini's allergic to this....emergency numbers are here, first aid  
kit is here, poison control kit is here--  
  
"Darien! Darien!" She cut him off, chuckling, "You have your own hospital here. I'm sure  
we'll be fine. Besides, I'll ask Rini all about what she likes and doesn't like. That's  
how I'll get to know her! Don't worry! I worked as a lifeguard back home too so I'm   
trained in CPR and first aid, kay?"  
  
He seemed to breathe a little sigh of relief at that, "I'm glad you know First Aid."  
  
They sat down to have some tea then and Darien was silent a long moment before speaking  
again, "Look, this is awkward, but I have to bring it up anyway. You doing this for me  
has nothing to do with--with us right? We still can't become involved. Especially not  
now, not with Rini involved. It'd be too hard on her if we didn't work out. Besides,  
I *need* you as a nanny, I can't afford to have you leave."  
  
She smiled then, though she felt her heart being crushed unceremoniously, and she cursed  
herself for falling too fast. He really didn't want to try with her. I mean, first his   
sister ruined his relationships and now that she liked someone, it was too much of a risk?  
All her Mary Poppins good intentions flew out the window.  
  
"Darien, you don't need to say that--I know. We're just friends remember? Besides. I'm  
waiting to go away to dance around the world! I don't want a relationship either, it would  
be too hard to leave--especially with Rini too! I'm just going to help you out and be a   
good friend to both of you okay? Someone has to make sure you have fun!"  
  
He chuckled at little, "Good luck with that mission!"  
  
They both made a show of seeming relieved then, and relaxed and chatted and carried on  
for some time. Finally Rei brought Rini back over and Serena let her show her around  
all over again, paying careful attention to all her important toys. Serena tucked her  
in gently and then left, her heart stinging a bit, but her spirit determined to make   
good with this.  
  
It was, afterall, just a part of the adventure right? Right.  
  
Darien meanwhile, climbed into bed heartsick. Everything had worked out for the best in  
the end. But that didn't ease his mind like it should have.  
  
Really, he wanted nothing more then to pull Serena into his life and fall head over  
heels in love with her--but it just wasn't possible. Especially now that she'd confessed  
her real desire to travel and dance.   
  
He sighed. Although his life felt orderly once again, it seemed considerably flatter  
and grayer than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
Author's Notes: I have to wait two weeks for my internet connection!  
Two weeks minna! I don't think I can survive! I may go insane! All I can do is  
keep writing chapters......morrrrre chapters.....yes....that will get me by.....  
  
Disclaimer: Ohhhhh *harmonica blare*,  
I am not Naoko (show tune music)  
Just some fic-obsessed psycho  
Wish I did I don't so please don't sue---uuuuu (sung way too fast)  
  
And in this failure of a tune  
I must proclaim  
*chorus of people* she must proclaim!  
I do not owwwwwwwwwn, Sailormoon!  
  
(heh heh, see what I did there minna? Naoko and psycho.....failure of a tune  
and sailor moon? Pretty smart ne?  
  
Minna?  
  
silence.  
  
hello?  
  
more silence.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(p.s. Dedicated to Silver Bunny who requested I work on this one!)  
  
  
Serena picked Rini up the first day and they headed home to make dinner.  
  
"Do you have homework?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeeesss." Groaned Rini.  
  
"We--ll, wanna do it while I make dinner and then we can make cookies and play  
all night? If you get it all done....I'll let you stay up a little later...."  
  
Rini grinned, "ALRIGHT! You're my FAVORITE Nanny already!!!!"  
  
Serena laughed as they headed up to Darien's apartment.  
  
Rini rushed to her room to do her homework and Serena cooked up a delicious  
chicken dinner (in MYYYYYYYY fic Serena can cook--hey everyone can cook when given  
the proper ingredients and environment ie. someone is not present pointing out  
all the mistakes you MIGHT make and confusing you into making them! Not that I am  
saying this happens to ME! heh heh *sweatdrop* no no no, not me......heh..er..yeah.  
On with the fic....)  
  
"I'm a very picky eater." Rini warned as she came to the table, homework all done.  
  
"Well, I just made chicken legs and fried up some potatoes." Serena said confidentally  
as she put the plates down.  
  
And being that chicken legs are universally good (sorry to all the vegetarians and  
non-chicken leg eating peoples....??) Rini liked them and dinner was a success.  
  
Then the real fun began.  
  
Serena popped a dance-y CD into Darien's stereo and turned it up loud. Then she danced  
Rini back into the kitchen to make cookies. And make cookies they did!  
  
Serena let Rini help and get her hands into as much as she wanted--much to Rini's   
delight. Soon they were both a mess, covered in ingredients but laughing.  
  
The cookies baked golden in the oven while Serena cleaned up.  
  
"Rini, you go wash up and watch TV if you want, I'll clean up the mess!" Serena  
laughed.  
  
But Rini surprised her, "No way! I made mess too! I'll help!"  
  
And so she helped Serena mop up and clean the counters and wash the dishes too!  
  
Serena was very impressed with this and intended to tell Darien how well-behaved   
she was. She had no idea she was risking Darien's immediate heart-failure at the   
words. The shock would be more than he could bear.  
  
They finished and then Serena gestured to the living room, "Do you want to watch a movie  
or something?"  
  
Rini shook her head, "Nope, I want to learn to dance, will you teach me?"  
  
Serena laughed, "Alright, let's do it!"  
  
She changed the CD and taught Rini some basic moves and then they danced around the living  
room for hours. Serena's own plentiful energy actually out-did Rini's and pretty soon  
she was exhausted.  
  
"Gasp, pant, I can't.....dance anymore!" Rini cried, falling onto the couch.  
It was actually early but she was dozing off--so much for staying up later.  
  
Serena swung her up into her arms and carried her to bed, tucking her in where she fell  
promptly to sleep.  
  
Serena tidied up the living room, turned off the music and sat down on the couch just  
as Darien's key turned in the door.  
  
She stood up to meet him.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted, "Where's Rini?"  
  
"In bed!" Whispered Serena and Darien's eyes widened.  
  
"This early? How did you manage that?--Wait, was she bad, is that why?"  
  
"No no!" Laughed Serena, "She was exhausted and fell asleep early. Actually she was  
wonderful. She helped me clean up after dinner and baking cookies, and she did all  
her homework as soon as she got home."  
  
Darien stared incredulously at her and then looked over to Rini's bedroom,  
"Are you sure you picked up the right girl from school?"  
  
Serena laughed again and Darien smiled, shaking his head, "I've never seen anyone  
so good with her!"  
  
"Mina tried to warn me that she was hard to get close to, but we hit it off right  
away!" Serena said innocently.  
  
He smiled, "Well, I'm glad, both because it's easier on you and because I'm desperate  
for a nanny!"  
  
She chuckled and got her bag heading for the door, "Well, g'night. See you tommorow!"  
  
"See ya!" He waved quietly as she walked away down the hall.  
  
Then he dropped his bag and coat and headed for the kitchen, he hadn't even had  
time for dinner.  
  
And there, in the fridge, wrapped and waiting, was a chicken dinner. He read the little  
note on top:  
~Thought you might need this, cookies are in the jar!~  
  
He smiled and shook his head. Who WAS this amazing girl--and why on earth had  
he blown his one chance with her?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later.......  
  
Darien watched Rini execute her new dance moves for the fiftieth time that weekend.  
  
"Look Darien, look!"  
  
"I see Rini. I take it you're enjoying your dance lessons?" He asked with a grin.  
  
She grinned right back at him, "Yup! But..." She added slyly, "Not as much as *you're*  
enjoying all the dinners Serena keeps making you!"  
  
He arched his eyebrows in surprise as she laughed at him. Then he chased her around the  
apartment as she laughed.  
  
But she was right. The dinner's were wonderful. Almost as wonderful as the girl making  
them.  
  
He sighed.  
  
She was perfect with Rini. They just worshipped one another. They were matched in energy and  
Serena just seemed to have a magical way with her.  
  
They kept up a friendly relationship and often ran into one another in the hallways,  
stopping to talk about Rini--her grades, her dancing......  
  
And everytime he found himself remembering that one date....that one moment where he'd almost  
kissed her......and it was torture.  
  
He pushed these thoughts from his mind.  
~It's over.~ He repeated to his foolish heart.  
  
He picked Rini up and carried her to the couch to watch TV while he studied.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
^^  
  
It was another two weeks later when Darien arrived home early from work and caught Rini  
and Serena having a flour fight while they made cookies. They were laughing in a white  
cloud while the smell of cookies filled the room and reached him at the door.  
  
"What on earth?!" He exclaimed, walking through the white mess to face them.  
  
They stopped abruptly and both their faces turned serious. They watched him wide-eyed  
with fear at his reaction.  
  
He almost laughed but thought the better of it.  
  
Instead he turned his face even more serious, "And just what are you two doing?" He asked  
sternly.  
  
But Rini knew him too well. She grinned and grabbed a handful of flour,  
"We're having a flour fight!!!" She laughed, throwing flour at him and running away.  
  
Serena watched on with horror at his reaction. Surely he would think her a terrible   
disciplinarian and fire her now!  
  
But instead, to her complete surprise, he began to laugh and grabbed some flour to chase  
Rini with. Soon the three of them were engaged in a hearty cat and mouse game of throwing  
flour every which way. Who knew he had it in him?  
  
It took hours to clean up. Rini was fast asleep when she and Darien finally finished.  
He leaned back against the fridge and munched cookies with a sigh. Then he looked up at  
Serena's smiling blue eyes.  
  
"You're really great with her." He smiled, "I've never seen anything like it. Thank you."  
  
"No problem!" She cheered.  
  
He walked her to the door and she surprised him with a hug, "I love helping out your family."  
She said sincerely.  
  
And the impact of her saying it left him breathless.  
~Family.~   
  
His family.  
  
He watched after her a long moment and only Rini, spying from the bedroom, caught the expression  
on his face.  
  
  
But it was another week before things really began to happen. Darien arrived home early from  
a shortened class and found he could hear the music coming from his apartment in the elevator  
ride up.  
  
He opened the door and knew he would never forget the sight.  
  
Rini was dressed up in her frilliest dress with beads and gloves that must have belonged  
to Serena. And Serena.....Serena wore one of his ties and was dancing wildly with Rini.  
They laughed and bounced to the jive music as she tried to show Rini the steps. Then they  
simply danced one in front of the other around the couch.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Then he walked over and stood until they noticed him. Serena did first, screeching to  
a halt before his serious looking face, Rini crashing into her from behind.  
  
She stumbled forward and caught herself. Darien took a step closer and picked up the end of  
his tie, "I believe this is mine." He said sternly and Serena gulped down a huge breath of  
air expecting him to lose his temper.  
  
"So I think I'd better wear it." He added with the faintest hint of a smile. he pulled it  
off her and tied it around his own neck before grabbing Rini and dancing her around the couch.  
  
She stared at him in shock as Rini laughed, "Come on Serena!"  
  
Then she grinned and joined in and the three of them danced their feet off late into the night.  
Darien danced with Rini until she began to drop from exhaustion and then he tucked her into bed.  
  
He came back out and found Serena leaning over to turn the music off.  
  
"Don't!" He grinned and pulled her back around into his arms.  
  
She laughed in surprise as he began to dance, "You can dance!"  
  
He smiled, "Of course."  
  
She laughed again, "I never would have believed it."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "And why not?" He said in mock offense.  
  
She smiled, "Because, *you* Darien Shields, are WAY too serious to dance!"  
  
He spun her out and pulled her back in as a response.  
  
Rini had crept to the door and watched them dance around the living room. Her wide eyes  
darted from the expression on her brother's face to the one on her beloved Serena's.   
  
She smiled. She knew what she had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I promise I'll write more soon, okay Bunny-chan?   
*backs away from Bunny-chan threatening her with a giant fiery moon-wand*  
  
heh heh *sweat* I PROMISE Bunny-chan!  
  
Bunny-chan?  
  
*turns and runs for her life* 


	6. Chapter 5

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
  
Author's Notes: It seems that a small army of fiery moon wanded  
individuals wish me to continue with this fic....er..at my   
earliest convenience...heh heh....*sweatdrop*.....  
  
Arigato for the frightening e-mails minna!  
  
Disclaimer: I found these old letters I wrote to my cousin's  
a few years ago when we were ALL Sailormoon obsessed, and we  
each had a Sailor nickname....so I KNOW I am not Naoko...I am  
actually......*drumroll*.....Sailor Chibi-Star! bwahahaha, I  
get this star in the middle of my forehead when I tranform too!  
  
hee hee hee......what? I'm not crazy! You are!  
No you are!  
You!  
  
............*sweatdrop*................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena met Mina at the campus cafe, plopped down and threw her  
head into her arms in despair.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mina asked in alarm.  
  
"He can dance!" She wailed.  
  
Mina smothered a smile.  
  
She listened calmly as her friend listed all the fantastic attributes of the   
said Darien--she already knew them all.   
  
He was handsome. He was smart. He was responsible--but he had a great sense of fun--but  
it was overwhelmed by the responsibility part most of the time.   
  
"What am I supposed to do Mina? He's NEVER going to be with me because he  
feels so dutiful as a father!!!! I just have to keep going back and having so much  
fun with Rini and seeing him come home all handsome and tired every night and then  
leave!!! Arrrrrrggghhhhh!"  
  
Mina laughed, "Of course not Serena! You just leave it to me."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
Darien saw Mina coming down the hall--could feel her matchmaker gaze burning into him  
from behind. He tried to run. He tried to hide. But it was no use. The girl  
might as well have been the magical Princess of Venus for God's sake!   
  
She cornered him grinning madly, "So, when are you going to make your move?"  
  
Darien groaned and shut his eyes, "Come again?"  
  
"With Serena! You sure are waiting long enough! Why, the semester's nearly over!   
You must have a GREAT plan all put together!"  
  
She nudged Darien knowingly, "Something reeeeeally romantic--that she'll just love  
since you know her so well now!"  
  
Darien shook his head, "Why me?" He mock-sobbed.  
  
Mina just laughed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
Darien had no such plan. He felt all chances were lost. And she wanted to leave.  
To dance around the world. And she deserved to--she was so lively and wonderful he  
could never justify cooping her up in his small life. The world deserved her too.  
  
His eyes narrowed. He didn't really believe that. The stupid *world* didn't deserve  
her. They didn't need her! They didn't lo---whoa, hang on a second there. Was I just  
going to say LOVE there? Hmmmm?? Was I!?  
  
Unfortunately, bullying his own brain turned out to be a destructive idea since  
his own brain caved and screamed YES OFCOURSE YOU WERE YOU IDIOT! causing him to   
fall over backwards in his office chair.  
  
Rini came in to find him thus--feet sticking up.  
  
"Uhhh....are you alright?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"I think I'm crazy..." He muttered so she couldn't hear.  
  
She skipped over and pulled him back up, "I have something I want to tell you."  
  
He lifted her up onto the desk in front of him, "What is it pumpkin?"  
He prompted, his mood lifting as he temporarily distracted himself from the   
disconcerting argument with....himself.  
  
"It's about Serena."   
  
His brain did a funny little dance inside his head, and......was that mocking laughter  
coming from the back?  
  
"What about her?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Rini smiled, "I know I've been mean to all the OTHER girls.....and I'm sorry I guess.  
But I really really like Serena so I just wanted you to know that if you want to  
take her out on a date, I won't cause any trouble. Okay?"  
  
He regarded her incredulously. Was she giving him permission? Was that what this  
was? He was speechless.  
  
Rini grinned at his blank face, "You should take her dancing! This friday! Rei said  
she could come over and take care of me!!! Go have fun! You deserve it!"   
  
She kissed his cheek and skipped out of the room.  
  
Darien stayed frozen in place.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood in the doorway regarding Darien oddly. They'd been standing like this  
for some time. He had asked her to wait a minute before she left for the night.  
And she had.   
  
Then he'd stopped speaking altogether.  
  
"Uhh....what is it Darien?"  
  
Darien swallowed again--it was more like swallowing sawdust. His nerves were shot.  
He was taking a big chance. What if she said no? How would he face her after this?  
He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. And yet.....he'd come home again  
and found them playing together--joined in. Had fun.  
  
He looked up and met those impossibly blue eyes. She smiled curiously at him.  
  
His jaw worked a moment, "Do you want to go dancing tomorrow night?"  
  
She stepped back, surprised.  
  
"Rei can watch Rini." He added.  
  
She looked into his half-hopeful eyes and memorized them forever. Cherishing that  
hungry, vulnerable expression in their depths.  
  
She smiled, "I-I'd love to!" She exclaimed dazedly.  
  
She watched him let out the breath he'd been holding, "Okay! Great! Then, tomorrow  
night it is. Right. Okay."  
  
~Shut up!~ His brain commanded, ~You sound like a---  
  
"Okay, I'll come tomorrow and meet you? Alright. Cool. Great. I'll see you  
then I guess."  
  
She was doing the same thing! He smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, g'night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
click. Went the door.  
  
Thump thump thump. Went Darien's feet to Rini's room where he hauled her little   
sleeping body into his arms.  
  
"Wha--??!!" Cried Rini.  
  
"WAHOOOOOOOO!" Hollared Darien swinging her round and round.  
  
Rini laughed, "She said yes?"  
  
"I have a date! I have a date! I have a date!" Sang Darien loudly.  
  
Rini laughed somemore and joined in, "La la la la!" She chorused after every  
verse.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darien was running--really running--from room to room.  
  
"Where's my jacket? Where's my shoes!?! What shirt should I wear?!"  
  
He ended up with his pants and shoes and coat on--no shirt or socks.  
  
Rini shook her head laughing at him, "You're still half-naked!"   
  
He put his head in his hands, "I'll never make it!"  
  
Rini ran into his room, "Wear this shirt!" She proclaimed, pulling out a short  
sleeved shirt in a nice colour.  
  
He walked back in, "Are you sure? What about this one?"  
  
Rini cringed, "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" He laughed. Then he went back into his rush, buttoning it up  
and smacking on cologne, fixing his hair, putting on his watch.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"She's here! She's here! She's here!" Rini chimed, running for the door.  
  
Darien tried not to faint.  
  
~I look fine. I smell fine. I feel fine. Yes. I am calm. I am fine. I am  
to---tally relaxed. Who am I kidding?!~  
  
~No one.~ His brain replied.  
  
~Sigh.....~ (Inner monologue inspired by Grace-chan, *I'll* give you your   
credit where you deserve it!)  
  
He walked out to meet Serena and tripped over--well, absolutely nothing. She looked  
utterly gorgeous.  
  
"You look so pretty Serena!" Rini said with rapture.  
  
And she did. She had on a dance skirt and top, her hair was braided up in two buns  
with little flowers in them. She took out one flower and pinned it into Rini's hair.  
Rini giggled delightedly.  
  
She looked up then--her eye shadow and lip gloss giving her a look he had not   
expected from her--doing terrible things to his insides.  
  
He watched her start a bit and smiled. It was nice the way she reacted like that  
so obviously. He could read the compliment in her eyes. She blushed a little.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said sincerely.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself." She quipped but she wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
He offered his arm, "Shall we go?"  
  
She giggled and took it.  
  
Rini pushed them out the door as Rei arrived, "Have fun!" She called after them.  
  
Rei closed the door smiling and turned to the still-grinning Rini who sighed with  
all the delight of a six year old and said, "Maybe they'll get married!"  
  
Rei only nearly escaped fainting.  
  
  
  
Darien took Serena to a local swing club and watched her face light up like a star.  
"Swing dancing!!" She exclaimed delightedly, "Do you really know--"  
  
She never got to finish for he pulled her out onto the floor and swung her out with  
great skill.  
  
She laughed and quickly joined in.  
  
They danced for hours, getting more and more daring until--with a few little pointers  
from Serena--Darien took centre floor and even the regulers stopped to watch them.   
They weren't just great dancers, they were obviously in love.  
  
Finally, winded and spent, they went over to a little table out of the way and chatted  
over drinks.   
  
Serena folded up the little umbrella from her float and tucked it away for Rini.  
  
They talked about school and family and the usual for a while until finally Serena  
asked, "Why did you ask me out again? I thought you didn't want to...."  
  
"I thought you didn't either." He returned evenly with twinkling eyes.  
  
She grinned, "Yes I did! I was only trying to make YOU feel better!"  
  
He laughed, "I was an idiot for blowing my first chance--forgive me?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course!"  
  
  
And so, when they caught a cab home and he walked her to her door, the moment created  
itself anew. Under the bright moon, as she slipped the little paper umbrella in his  
shirt pocket for Rini and looked up to catch her breath at the expression in his  
beautiful eyes.  
  
He looked earnestly at her, "I had a really great time."  
  
She chuckled nervously, "We should do it every friday!"  
  
He grinned then, making her relax a fraction, "We will then!"  
  
"I take it that means you'll ask me out on a second date." She joked.  
  
He smiled and stepped closer, "I'll confirm the next million dates with you  
if you'll let me."  
  
She blushed a bit then and looked right into his eyes, "You know, I lied when I   
said I got used to how handsome you are......"  
  
He looked into her eyes then, and saw the kiss there waiting for him....it caused  
a strange pull in his heart and his breath caught. A beautiful moment, for him alone.  
  
He leaned down and took it, bending his dark head to meet hers and finally completing   
the first kiss that had lingered since that moment back at the park so many months ago...   
  
And it was worth the wait.   
  
The soft feel of her lips against his own, he felt himself get lightheaded. Who  
knew a kiss could feel this way? Not him. Not until now.  
  
His hands were frozen at her shoulders where they gently held her, until she  
pressed forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, drawing him closer.  
  
And that's when he learned that just when you think a great kiss can't get any better,  
it does. He also realized at that moment, no matter how insane he sounded, he would  
do anything and everything to always have kisses from her. He would be her slave  
if it meant a few moments of this ecstasy. He knew he was helplessly in love. It  
filled him with such incessant giddy glee that any and all thoughts that might have  
delved into the pessimistic were blotted out by the wondrous golden light her kiss  
was filling him with.  
  
And finally, his hands came back to him and slipped around her to bury themselves in   
her hair as he murmured something soft into the kiss.  
  
She pulled back and he opened his eyes with such regret that she bit back a laugh.  
"Hmmm?" He asked dazedly.  
  
She smiled softly, "What did you say?"  
  
He gazed at her with unspoken everything in the air, in his eyes.  
"I....I said....." He trailed off in a fog, "I don't remember....?"  
  
She giggled then and slipped her arms around his neck, "Can I have another kiss?"  
She asked, opening her eyes wide and pleading.  
  
He had no idea what kept him standing.  
  
"Anytime...." He smiled, leaning down and losing himself again.  
  
The cab left. Another one was called. It left too.  
  
Finally, reluctantly, he untangled himself from her and stepped reluctantly  
out into the night. He made it a few steps before she ran down after him and caught  
one last blissful kiss.  
  
Then she ran back up, her figure like a beautiful angel in the dark night, with the  
moon lighting her silver.  
  
He stumbled off to go home--never fully recollecting later how he managed to get  
there. He was so dazed from her sweet kisses.  
  
Serena flew to her window and watched him disappear. She grinned and hopped madly  
around before brushing her teeth, washing her face and climbing into bed to have  
the sweetest dreams she could ever recall having....  
  
And what made them sweetest of all....was that maybe, just maybe, they'd come true....  
  
And across campus, in his own apartment, Darien sat in bed thinking the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwwww, some good old fashioned mush just for YOU minna! nat-chan's had some soul-luck  
in the matters of the heart of late, and was thus inspired to spill a little bliss  
into this fic. Hope you liked? Write me write me write me!!!! natia_99@yahoo.com!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 6  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
  
Author's Notes: erg, I know! I took forever with this   
chapter!!! oy o_O and after all the e-mail I got too!  
Sighs. Can't believe how many people liked it! I thought  
it was too mushy when I thought it up...wait?!?! Did I just  
say TOO MUSHY?!?!?!?!?!?!??! *faint*  
  
Disclaimer: *sneaks glance left then right*  
whisper whisper...the last time I tried to write a disclaimer  
about how *I* in fact own Sailormoon....Naoko popped out of  
nowhere waving a moon sceptre and chased me away....*sneaks  
another glance* but I think this time I'm safe.....okay, *I*  
actually own Sailor---ahhhh there she is!   
  
*Naoko smacks Nat-chan on the head angrily*  
  
Ouch ouch! okay okay, I don't!!!  
  
  
hmmm..somewhere in that disclaimer I lost my mind....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rini opened the apartment door to Rei and shook her six year old  
head in dismay.  
  
Rei frowned, "What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
Darien walked out at this moment, to get a drink, before returning  
to his study. This was nothing exciting...but the way he walked,  
the glazed look in his eyes...the goofy grin...  
  
Rei bit back a choke of laughter, "I take it the date went well?"  
She hadn't been able to get a coherant sentence out of him  
when he'd returned last night.  
  
The sound of Darien walking into the door frame--again--confirmed  
her suspicions.  
  
Rini simply stared after him, "I've never seen him like this Rei.  
Do you think that's what it means?"  
  
Rei picked her up, "Yup. Guys only get like that after having  
a really great date with a very special girl."  
  
"Do you think he kissed her?" Rini asked seriously.  
  
Rei chuckled, "It would certainly explain the glazed look  
in his eyes."  
  
She sent Rini to watch TV then and walked into Darien's office.  
Darien sat over his books, trying to study but effectively   
managing only to doodle Serena's name with hearts around it  
all over his notebook.  
  
Rei laughed, "I take it you had a good time?"  
  
Darien smiled a rather foolish smile then, "I certainly  
did...."  
  
Rei smiled sincerely, "I'm glad....it seems like it's all  
fallen into place for you. And you deserve it."  
  
Darien's smile turned to a grin, "Yeah, I feel pretty lucky."  
  
Rei laughed, "Rini thinks you've lost your mind!"  
  
Darien chuckled, "Ahh well...."  
Then he turned serious, "Wait, have you talked to Mina? Or Serena?  
Did she tell you if the date went well? Oh God, what if she  
hated it!?"  
  
He began to panic and Rei frowned, "Uhhh, no, I haven't talked  
to either of them, but...don't you think you're overreacting   
just a bit?"  
  
"NO!" He cried in distress.  
  
He hurried Rei out of the office, "I have to call Mina and find  
out what she thought!"  
  
Rei stumbled out and was nearly hit with the force of his  
door shutting.  
  
She sighed and walked out to join Rini in front of cartoons.  
  
"Well?" Said Rini as she sat down.  
  
"You're right," Rei confirmed, "He *is* crazy."  
  
Rini nodded, "I know."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....at Mina's......  
  
Serena sat across from Mina by the huge sunny window of her apartment, drinking  
cocoa contently,  
"Ohhh Mina...I had such a good time...and his face after I kissed him....siiigh,  
he's the sweetest guy I've ever known! I think I'm falling in love..."  
  
Mina grinned, "I KNEW IT! Mina, matchmaker extraordinaire strikes again!"  
  
Serena shot her a look, "Uh, yeah right Mina! How many bad dates have  
you set me up on before this? Come to think of it, how many bad dates  
have you set DARIEN up on?!"  
  
Mina just laughed, "They were just practice dear, for the real thing I was  
planning all along."  
  
Serena laughed with her, "Of course!"  
  
Mina turned towards her phone, "Anyway, I'm expecting his call any moment  
to ask how you thought the date went. Just watch."  
  
"Mina, he already knows it was a great date--why would he call?"  
  
"I know him too well Serena....just wait...3, 2,--"  
  
BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
Serena's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hello Darien." Said Mina confidentally.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked from the other end.  
  
Mina laughed, "Why, because I am Mina, matchmaker extraordinaire ofcourse!"  
  
Serena heard him laugh from the other end.  
  
Then Mina leaned into the phone listening and smiled, "No, she didn't  
*like* the date you ninny! She LOVED IT! And the kiss! She said,   
and I quote, 'it was perfect'!"  
  
"MINA!" Darien and Serena cried together in shock, getting her in  
both ears, she winced but kept laughing, "She's here this very instant  
glaring daggers at me, why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
She passed the phone over to Serena who *was* glaring daggers at her,  
"Mina!" She hissed.  
  
Mina just chuckled, "I'm going to wash my hair so talk about WHATEVER  
you want!"  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes, "Hey," She greeted him, "I'd apologize  
for Mina but I have a feeling you already know how she is."  
  
"I do indeed." Darien complained.  
  
Serena smiled then, "Why were you calling to see if I had a good time,  
you know I did!"  
  
"But I had to see if you had AS good a time as *I* did." He said, smiling  
back.  
  
"I had more than a good time." She said sweetly.  
  
He grinned, "Me too.....so...what are you doing right now?"  
  
She laughed, "I have to go put some practice in at school, I won't be finished  
till six or seven."  
  
"Well, give me a call and I'll come pick you up alright? Maybe you can  
come over for a while?" He added hopefully.  
  
She laughed, "Okay, I'll call when I finish--but it'll be after hours of dancing and  
exercising, I'll look utterly wretched."  
  
"I'll be sure to muss up my hair before I come so we match." He said dryly.  
  
"You DO that!" She laughed, then she hung up--trying to tell herself that she  
was not as giddy as she felt...but she was.  
  
Her instructor watched her dance with even more joy than she had before.  
Her pupil had always seemed vibrant and enthusiastic, but something in her   
movements spoke of a sudden maturity and awareness of the light within that gave her  
dancing true talent.  
  
She wondered what had caused the young woman to spark to life in such a new way.  
But she did not ask. Not yet.  
  
Darien met Serena at the door to the building. True to form she looked a bit  
of a mess--but for the smitten Darien, it seemed stardust trailed after her and  
golden light spilled from her in all directions.  
  
"Hello." He said with a very goofy grin.  
  
She laughed, "Hello!"  
  
She took his hand and he once again thanked all higher powers involved in creating  
that hand and letting it find it's way into his.  
  
And anyone watching him closely as they walked might have noticed how his feet   
never really touched the ground.  
  
They headed to his place where a jubuliant Rini flew out to grab her about  
the legs, "SeREEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
And suddenly the apartment was filled with catchy swing music and three contented  
beings were chopping vegetables and cooking in the kitchen while they tapped along.  
  
Rini sat on the counter between them, grinning and tapping her feet against  
the counter in time.   
  
When the vegetables were on and meat in the oven Serena swept her up in her  
arms and danced her out to the living room before plopping her on the couch  
with a laugh.  
  
Darien snuck up behind her and grabbed her into a dance. Rini giggled watching them  
and felt her small heart swell with something at the sight....something about how  
much she loved Serena...and Darien...and having a family....  
  
Darien dipped Serena back and kissed her nose before swooping her up and throwing her on   
the couch beside Rini. Then he grabbed Rini up and danced with her.  
  
Serena laughed and went to check on dinner.  
  
And dinner was almost as much fun as dancing had been. Darien and Rini watched Serena  
laugh and joke with wonder. How did she make everything so much fun?  
  
They cleaned up and Darien went to do some studying while Serena helped Rini with her  
spelling homework.  
  
And about two hours later when a weary Darien emerged it was to find Serena and Rini  
asleep on the couch in front of the TV...a cartoon movie still playing.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief....they'd actually worn each other out? He hadn't thought  
that possible.  
  
He carried Rini to bed and tucked her in before returning to Serena. He pulled her   
into his arms and stroked her hair....her eyes opened slowly and she smiled.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And my Prince awoke me with an enchanted kiss?"  
  
His eyes widened and he was forced to shake his head no.  
  
"Well then!" She exclaimed and promptly feigned sleep once more.  
  
He grinned....and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Mmmm" She murmured, slipping her arms about his neck.  
  
Darien sighed as he lost himself. Was this love? He certainly never  
wanted it to end.....  
  
Her hands tangled in his dark hair and the kiss suddenly turned  
passionate....something he had not been expecting...something he'd never  
experienced before.  
  
He held her tightly and slipped on hand down her back, the other up into  
her beautiful hair.  
  
Finally they drew away, eyes glazed, mouths breathless.  
  
She reached a tender, nearly awestruck hand to touch his face, running  
a gentle finger over his lips as she smiled dreamily at him.  
  
He turned into her hand and kissed it, shutting his eyes, lost in the  
moment.  
  
Then he pulled her up and to the door before he lost his mind completely...  
  
She stood in the doorway, looking beautiful, and slipped her arms around him quite  
suddenly, drawing him down into another drowning kiss.  
  
He held her in it for a long time. And when they finally separated, she  
lay her head against his chest as he held her...listening to the rapid beat  
of his heart slow down to normal again.  
  
His hand absently rubbed her back. And he knew, just like that, he was in love.  
Knew, in his life, with his heart, there would not be many opportunties for love,  
if any. And here was this beautiful woman in his arms...  
  
......and he loved her.  
  
He kissed the top of her head softly and she murmured contently. She pulled  
back to gaze adoringly in his eyes. Standing on tip toes she leaned in slowly  
to his lips, "Your..kisses..are so sweet...." She muttered softly and their lips met  
again.  
  
He pulled back and gripped her shoulders fiercely, "Do you think love can  
happen this fast?" His voice was low...and serious.  
  
Her eyes widened but she nodded, "Yes." It was a whisper.  
  
He leaned down, holding her tightly, "Serena, I love you...."  
  
Her eyes turned like the ocean then, "I love you too..." She whispered   
emotionally and buried her face in his neck.  
  
He clutched her tightly, savoring it.  
  
He knew this was fast. He knew it was crazy. And he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly all the planning and serious logic in the world seemed like  
a fool's plan.   
  
This, this sensation of utter bliss and joy was everything.  
  
And he would hold onto it as long as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
*  
  
It was a full three weeks later when it struck Rei. She walked into his apartment to find  
the three of them sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
  
Darien sat in the middle with Rini curled in one arm, Serena in the other.  
  
And suddenly she knew.   
  
Darien was truly happy.  
  
He was truly truly happy for the first time in his life. And it worried  
her to no ends. Her protective instincts rose out like a dragon as her  
eyes watched Serena.  
  
Would she hurt him? Wasn't she trying to get into a dance company and  
tour the world?  
  
Her eyes narrowed.   
  
A few days later, as Serena was leaving Darien's building she passed her and pulled her  
to a stop.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
The bouncy blonde smiled, "Yeah Rei?"  
  
"Look, I want to know what you're after here."  
  
Serena looked confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
Rei frowned, "With my cousin." She punctuated, "He's obviously  
in love with you, and very happy."  
  
Serena watched her suspiciously, "But?"   
  
"But you are working towards touring the world in a dance  
company...and leaving him behind...are you not?"  
  
Serena visibly paled and for once her smile failed her. The words  
stabbed deep.  
  
Rei grew angrier, "I just can't stand by and watch you  
break his heart! Do you even know what he's been through? How  
lonely he's been? Now you're giving him a dream come true, only  
to take it away again!"  
  
She stormed away then, leaving Serena in a silent, trembling version  
of her usual self.  
  
She headed slowly for class.  
  
Rei couldn't be right. She wasn't using Darien. She loved him.  
Loved him with all her heart.   
  
And who's to say she would definitely be picked by a dance company?  
  
But at the end of her dance class her Instructor pulled her aside,  
"Serena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to say, you've shown more talent these past  
few weeks then I've ever seen in you before! You seem to have found  
your inspiration! Keep it up and I can guarantee you a place in a   
dance company!"  
  
Serena's entire body froze.  
  
She walked slowly out of class, totally horrified.  
  
Was this what it was coming to? She would have to decide  
between her dream...and the love of her life?  
  
She choked up and stopped, leaning over the bridge rail.  
  
She weighed it out carefully. She could look at it two  
ways. One, she was being foolish thinking this love, which  
was still new, should matter more than her life long cherished  
dream, and if she stayed, she'd resent Darien....  
  
Or two, she should listen to her heart above all else.  
  
But her heart longed both to love Darien and to dance....  
  
She felt tears prick her eyes.   
  
What should she do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
*  
  
Darien sat at his desk, contemplating.....  
  
He was a reasonable man. Yes, a reasonable man. Practical. Logical.   
  
This was just another stem from that same tree. Yes.  
  
He kept trying to tell himself that...but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
What was haunting our poor, lovesick Darien you ask?  
  
He was suffering from....lack of alone-time with his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
He sat back and sighed. He loved Rini. Serena loved Rini. Together they  
were just three loving people weren't they?  
  
But trying to get a few spare moment to just be a couple was becoming frustrating  
and Rei seemed reluctant to help for some reason...??  
  
But that wasn't all. Even if he *did* get some private time with Serena...what  
would happen?  
  
Private time SOUNDED reasonable and logical in a relationship...but...well...he'd  
just never felt so overwhelmed or passionate with anyone....what if...what if...?  
  
He shook his head, despeartely trying to keep his thoughts on the straight and  
narrow.  
  
But little peeps of thoughts kept escaping.  
  
~What if...?~ and most disturbingly, ~Is that what you WANT?~  
  
Want. It had curbed into something of an entirely different flavour lately.  
But he knew them both too well. If things went that far, there would be  
no going back. They would not be able to be free of one another....  
  
It wouldn't be fair to her.  
  
It was too soon.  
  
But....it would be more than heaven.....  
  
He dropped his head to his desk with a loud thunk....when had  
life become so complicated???  
  
sigh.  
  
He thought of the guys in his class joking about spending the whole  
weekend with their girlfriends....the whole WEEKEND, not just one  
night!!! They joked about never leaving their rooms and he just sat  
there...feeling as though a giant letter V were stamped across his chest.  
  
And therein lay yet more terrors uncharted...he had ZERO experience.  
  
And it meant more to him. Not just a weekend pasttime.   
  
It meant love.   
  
Forever love.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Well, it didn't matter because it wasn't like a free night was going to  
just land in his lap...  
  
Rini crashed into the room at this moment, "DARRRRIEN!!!!! Ashley's having  
a sleepover tonight--can I go? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee???"  
  
Darien's eyes widened and some terrible gears began ticking in his male  
brain.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Serena dropped her dance things wearily to the floor and headed for the shower.  
When she emerged it was to the phone ringing and she scuffed over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello." Came a beautiful voice that made her heart sing.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
He cleared his throat carefully.  
"Uh...listen Serena...Rini's going to a friend's  
for a sleepover tonight, so we have the night free..."  
  
Serena sucked in a breath.  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
The question hung in the air.  
  
Serena could barely breath, "....ok..."  
  
  
She arrived breathlessly at his door and he led her in shakily to the couch.  
There were a stack of movies on the table...at least ten and smells of a late  
dinner filtered in.  
  
"I-I rented movies...and made dinner..." He stuttered and cursed  
himself for seeming like some kind of kiss-up, desperate--  
  
"Smells yummy." She smiled, though her stomach was tied up  
like a pretzel.  
  
She walked out to the kitchen with him and he took her hands in both of his,  
"Look...when I said Rini's gone for the night...I didn't mean....I mean,  
I don't mean you have to stay the night or anything....that's not what  
I meant...I just mean..we can have some time just for the two of us...."  
  
He finished, ~Phew, there. That's all out. Breath Darien, breath!~  
  
Serena was blushing but she slipped her arms around his neck, "I know."  
  
Even though she didn't.  
  
Didn't know what to do...what she wanted...what was right....  
  
She kissed him.   
  
In the midst of total uncertainty she kissed him and poured  
herself into it.   
  
And as his arms wrapped around her tightly he felt his thoughts  
swim dangerously.  
  
Nothing *had* to happen....but what if it did...????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oO;;;; oy, I know, that's gotta be the worst cliffhanger ever ne?   
  
Will they or won't they? Will they or won't they?  
  
Maybe I should take a poll minna? I mean...I don't want to just   
write gratutious smut in here....on the other hand, they ARE in   
University...and in love....hmmmm...what do YOU think minna?  
  
What do YOU want to have happen?  
  
E-mail, e-mail the nat-chan!!!!! ^^;;;;; 


	8. Chapter 7

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 7  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here she be minna. By request since I'm soooo busy with school  
and I just lost my entire first shoot's worth of footage....argggghhhh the rage!!!!!! Wretched  
shoddy university equipment!!!!!!!! siiiigh. anyhoo, maybe this will sooth my nerves.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not stake claim to Sailormoon. I do however, stake a claim here and now on  
any and ALL Darien look alikes fortunate enough to cross my path...mwahahahahaha.  
  
anyhoo, now it's time to answer that age old question....did they or didn't they? *giggles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien woke slowly....dimly aware of a warm body pressed comfortably to his own. His eyes drifted  
open and the sound of the TV's test tone suddenly came clearly through. He looked over the couch  
and saw the coloured lines flashing on the screen.  
  
Serena lay on her side, back to him, snuggled up with his arm about her.   
  
They'd fallen asleep.  
  
He lay back a moment and recapped:  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The kiss in the kitchen had continued for a long, long time. Longer than any of their other  
kisses. But they both pulled back from it and she spoke first.  
  
"I....you know I really want to...." She blushed, he was already far too red to blush,  
"But I think....I think it's the wrong time to do it....for me, it means a committement  
I just don't know if I can give you yet...."  
  
He nodded, "I know, you're right....I just...." He pulled their foreheads together,  
"I love you...it overwhelms me...."  
  
She smiled and they managed to keep a hand or an arm together for the rest of the night.  
They'd curled up after dinner and cuddled on the couch while the movies played. It can't  
be said that they really paid attention to any of them though....  
  
In fact, later on that week when a friend would ask Darien if he saw such-and-such movie   
he would blurt yes and then realize he didn't remember any of it....and blush terribly.  
  
He didn't want to blush. It had all been wonderful....too wonderful. Kissing her, holding  
her...running his fingers through her hair...finding where she was ticklish....loving her.  
But it made him blush....maybe because it was all so real.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
He looked at her sleeping face and brushed back strands of hair from her cheek. She was  
beautiful. She was perfect. She was his.....was she his?  
  
Had he really any claim on her? What about her dream to dance around the world? His stomach  
clenched. Had he found the one only to let her go at the end of the year?  
  
He looked down at her again....but hardened his resolve. It was worth it. It was all  
worth it. Even if he would be lonely and heartbroken without her. He would take these months of  
happiness. So would Rini. Memories were wonderful things...  
  
But it was strange how he hadn't realized he stopped having fun....that he was lonely  
and looking for love until she came into his life.  
  
Hmm....he'd better wake her, Rini'd be back soon and if Rei came in and saw this she'd think  
they...they....he paled.  
  
He shook Serena gently and at that moment, the knob to the front door began to turn.  
  
Darien panicked....worse than trying to dress on their first date. He lept up, grabbed an  
extremely startled Serena into his arms and ran for the bedroom.  
  
"Wha----?" She managed as she was shoved UNDER the bed.  
  
"You have to hide! Rini's home!"  
  
He ran out of the room before she could answer and greeted Rei and Rini at the door  
throwing his tall frame to a lean against the wall by the kitchen.  
  
"Have a good time?" He asked, praying he looked casual.  
  
Rini grinned, "Yes!!!! Yaaaaay!" She took off to run through the apartment and left  
Rei to survey the mess of dirty dishes and stack of movies by the rumpled couch with  
raised eyebrows.  
  
"You didn't even clean up!"  
  
"Uh...no...I....well....I was tired and--where's Rini?" He asked suddenly aware  
of the deathly silence.  
  
"Probably in her room." Rei shrugged and headed in.  
  
Darien went the other way, "Rini! Rini! Don't hide! Come on out!"  
  
Rini meanwhile had run through the apartment and found Serena under Darien's bed--why,  
what a wonderful game! Serena had giggled, put a finger to her lips and ushered her under.  
  
They waited till Darien, in horror, came into his room and called out, "RINI!!!????" still  
looking for her...then darting a glance every which way, he whispered, "...serena...???"  
  
His feet came close to the bed and Serena and Rini both grabbed him, causing him to yell out  
in utter terror.  
  
Rei came running in.  
  
Serena and Rini sat on Darien's bedroom floor killing themselves laughing. Darien  
took one look at Rei's enraged face concluding the obvious and lept back into action.  
  
He shoved Rei to the door before she could start yelling.  
  
"Darien! You had Serena overnight??? With Rini coming home this morning???"  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed, "Rei....ever heard of calling ahead? Buzzing in perhaps?"  
  
"I never had to before!"  
  
"I was alone before dammit!"  
  
"Don't swear at me!"  
  
"Do you begrudge me my happiness Rei?"  
  
"You know that's not it! You know my beliefs! You have NO   
committment in your relationship and Rini--"  
  
Suddenly Darien was enraged. He was about to blurt out the truth when  
he stopped himself...coming into his own a bit.  
  
"Rei! This conversation is over! You have NO RIGHT to pass judgement on my  
life! Mind your own business! And respect my privacy. In future, call ahead!"  
  
He slammed the door in her haughty face--quite pleased to have won an argument  
with his righteously bad-tempered cousin.  
  
So there! He thought with flourish.   
  
He went back inside to make pancakes for his two favorite girls and plot revenge  
against them for scaring the wits out of him.  
  
Rini didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by Serena sleeping over. Still so  
young. In fact, she asked if the next sleepover, she could stay too so they   
could all play games and have fun.  
  
Definitely still young.  
  
  
  
Rei however, had NOT finished having her say.   
  
  
Serena left later and went home and it was then Darien sat Rini down to explain  
things.  
  
"Rini, you know Serena is studying to be a dancer right?"  
  
"Yeah! I want to be a dancer too!"  
  
Darien smiled. Rini idolized Serena right now. He grew serious though.  
  
"Yes, but that means she might have the chance to dance all over the world  
when she finishes this year."  
  
Rini grew solemn, "So she might go away?"  
  
Darien nodded and could not hide the sadness from his eyes.  
Rini climbed into his lap and hugged him, "I'll miss her too!"  
  
Darien held her gently, "I know you will. And we'll be sad without her  
but everything will be okay."  
  
Rini smiled, "I'll take care of you while she's gone!"  
  
He laughed, "Oh will you?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. And we'll write letters won't we?"  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows, "I hope so...."  
  
Rini seemed content with this, "Then I'll grow up and be a dancer  
and dance with Serena around the world too!"  
  
She danced off to her room leaving a very very pale Darien contemplating  
what exactly he would do if BOTH his girls left him...  
  
  
Serena meanwhile, had a heavy heart. She had decisions to make and they were  
tough ones.   
  
She was glad they hadn't let things go all the way the night before.  
They weren't ready. It meant too much. And she was afraid. Afraid if she  
gave herself body and soul to him she would never be able to make  
her decision with a clear head. The decision would already be made--and that  
wasn't the way she wanted to make it.  
  
She was walking across campus that afternoon when Rei stalked over.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
She had just about enough of Rei's guilting. She needed to make this  
decision withOUT bad tempers flaring.  
  
Rei's eyes were nearly red. Serena resisted the urge to turn and run.  
She'd face this head-on...like a grown-up.  
  
"I don't believe you Serena!" She flared, standing in Serena's path and  
obstructing her from continuing on.  
  
"If you don't mind, I have a class now." She went to move but Rei blocked  
her.  
  
"No, you listen to me! What are you doing? Staying the night at Darien's  
with Rini coming home like that! Not only are you two NOT committed to  
each other let alone married, there is a child involved! What if she'd walked  
in? What if--"  
  
"Rei, what are you talking about? I fell asleep on the couch with Darien! He  
panicked when he heard the door and hid me under the bed....now I know why..."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Rei cried in outrage.  
  
Other people could hear her yelling by now and Serena felt her temper  
rising.  
  
"Look, I don't know what on earth gives you the right to judge me anyway,  
butt out of my life Rei! I don't have to answer to you! I'll make my OWN  
decision WITHOUT your righteous lectures!!!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she stood at her full height to match Rei,  
"And for your information, I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH DARIEN!!!!!" She hollared,  
her temper getting the better of her.  
  
At this inopportune moment however, Darien was making his away across that  
very same hall with some classmates and they all heard Serena's venemant proclamation.  
And he knew then, that contrary to the haircut mishap of two years before, THIS was  
the most embarassing moment of his life...  
  
  
Rei and Serena stomped off in separate directions and never noticed him. But his  
classmates all turned to read his reaction in their wake. Darien prayed to any  
and all possibly listening, hopefully benevolant deities to just NOT let him blush,  
but alas, to know avail.  
  
Once again the giant 'V' appeared--at least to him--emblazoned across his chest.  
  
"ouch." breathed Chad, a shaggy-haired classmate.  
  
"Harsh man...." Ken shook his head.  
  
"I guess that answers my question about your date." His best-friend  
Andrew--the only one aware of the true situation--said sympathetically.  
  
"You didn't deserve that man." Greg said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I agree." Ken nodded.  
  
Chad put a hand on Darien's shoulder, "Yeah dude, cause if ANYONE deserves  
to get some....it's you."  
  
That may sound like distasteful guy slang, and it is. But it was spoken  
with such sincerity and care by his friends that he was shocked speechless.  
  
It appeared he had a 'Darien-should-get-some" fanclub...  
  
How odd.  
  
  
He'd have to really read Rei out later though. This was just too much.  
  
  
Serena meanwhile, stomped to dance class and danced so passionately and--her teacher  
noted--near violently, that everyone stopped to stare at her.  
  
"What?" She gasped out angrily as they all gawked, "Can't a girl let off a little STEAM  
now and then?"  
  
At the end of class her teacher pulled her aside.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't explain it. You're dancing has simply come alive. You were always one of  
my best students, but now....you seem to have tapped into the core of whatever it is  
that makes you most passionate. It shows in your dancing. Now, Seiya Dumont is in  
town and I want you to dance for him. I think you could easily take a place in his  
company...perhaps be his next star! What do you say?"  
  
Serena's eyes were as wide as saucers. Seiya Dumont? THE Seiya Dumont? The world's  
most powerful make-or-break dance master? He ran the world's top ballet company!!!  
This was THE opportunity of a lifetime!!!!  
  
"C-can I think about it?"  
  
Her teacher smiled, "Of course, here's my number. Let me know by this friday."  
  
This friday...that was the end of the week....only a week to decide?  
  
Her teacher left.  
  
  
Serena walked out slowly after she showered and changed...  
  
She really needed some quiet time to think....this was all so sudden. Her passion?  
She'd finally discovered her TRUE passion? Wasn't her true passion dancing? She'd  
never thought about something else adding passion to her dancing...  
  
And what about Darien and Rini? Her heart ached just thinking about leaving them.  
  
She decided to go sit by the lake....that would sooth her nerves and give her a clear head.  
  
She started towards the park when a dark-haired figure emerged suddenly from the left.  
  
Rei.  
  
She glared at Serena and held up a sheet of paper violently, "Since neither of you will  
listen to me, maybe you'll listen to someone else. Here! She drew this and I thought  
YOU should have it!"  
  
She shoved the offending paper into Serena's hands and stormed off.  
  
Serena unfolded it against the wind and her eyes turned shocked then sad.  
  
It was in crayon...Rini drew it....the title across the top in uncertain letters  
read "My family..."  
  
And underneath were three figures. One tall and dark haired with blue eyes  
and a wide smile...hearts generously around his head. The middle was Rini, small  
and with a wide smile as she clutched Darien's hand AND the hand of the figure to  
the right. Her....  
  
She was drawn with careful lines, in a ballet costume with a smile and pretty eyes  
with big eyelashes. There was a heart drawn on the ballet top and little hearts all around  
her.  
  
Underneath their names were written.  
  
'Darien, my brother'  
  
'Me'  
  
'Serena, my favoritest person in the world'  
  
Serena bit her lip.  
  
She traced their figures on the paper....Rini loved her...and she loved  
them both...like a family.  
  
Is that what had happened? She'd gained a family...not just a boyfriend?  
  
How could she ever decide between a beautiful family and her dream to dance  
around the world? They were the two cherished wishes of her heart!!!  
  
She veered away from the lake as she walked. She needed a lot more than  
a lake....she needed....she needed....Mina.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina waited worriedly at the cafe.  
  
Serena had sounded terrible on the phone.  
  
Just then she entered and threw herself down at the table with a decidedly  
despairing thud.  
  
The Waiter came....  
  
"VEGETABLES!" Serena ordered passionately, "Give me ALL the  
vegetables you can get your hands on!!!"  
  
She was so intense the Waitor forgot to take Mina's order and hurried  
away.  
  
Mina shook her head. Serena only ordered vegetables when she was   
really upset.   
  
Some people drank coffee, ate cheesecake (AN: cheesecake for ME, three pieces  
this week....heh heh heh), smoked cigerettes (ugh) or drank alcohal. Not  
Serena....she ate vegetables.  
  
"What's up?" Mina greeted, trying to smile.  
  
Serena shot her a look, produced the paper and handed it to her.   
  
Mina regarded it in silence. Smiling at all the hearts Rini had  
drawn.  
  
"Today my teacher gave me the opportunity to dance for Seiya  
Dumont....this friday."  
  
Mina's eyes nearly fell out of her head, "THE Seiya Dumont?  
Oh my GOD Serena!!!!!!! That's amazing!!!"  
  
Stars filled Mina's eyes, "Oh, he is SO dreamy...and now you  
can dance around the world just like you always wan--"  
  
She stopped herself short and looked down at the picture she  
still clutched, "Oh...."  
  
A huge plate of every conceivable kind of vegetable arrived then  
with a bowl of dip in the middle.  
  
Serena dug in with venom.   
  
Mina watched her with a sigh.  
  
This was bad.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien let out a heavy sigh....  
  
He was back from his late class. Serena and Rini were out to a movie  
together.  
  
He found Serena--without time to cook--had bought his favorite take-out and left  
it in the fridge for him...he smiled.  
  
Munching at it, he sat at the table and tried to collect his  
tired thoughts.  
  
Serena...love....family....school....dancing around the world....Rini...  
  
and another delightful bomb....his prof had pulled him aside after  
the last test was handed back.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Darien....I have to say, this test was above and  
beyond. You've really gained focus--and I know your   
situation, raising a small child and all. This  
is truly remarkable work. I want you to consider  
going into pediatrics as a specialty....I know you're  
only aiming to be a GP but think about it alright?  
There's a great opportunity to open a pedaitrics clinic  
in this area--if you're looking to stay here..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Darien sighed and made himself a strong coffee....  
  
His newfound focus was the stress alleived in raising Rini...in living  
a lonely life...in having enough fun to counter-balance studying...  
  
in short, Serena.  
  
Serena's love had changed his life. And the life it had changed  
to was one he would give just about anything to keep.  
  
And yet....he would not do anything to hold her back from her dream  
of dancing....Gods,.....how long ago that moment in the park seemed....  
when she'd confessed that dream to him....when he'd thought it foolish  
and impossible to dream of love with her.  
  
Now here he was. In love....and anguish.  
  
He shook his head in self-pity--could things GET any worse?  
  
Rei burst in.  
  
He smothered an ironic laugh.  
  
Apparently yes.  
  
She stomped in and sat down, "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Rei, what has gotten into you lately? Why are you being  
so bad-tempered? And why are you being so awful to Serena?  
She's the best thing to happen to me--"  
  
"IS SHE?" Rei asked pointedly, cutting him off.  
  
Darien frowned, "Yes she is Rei. I may not be  
able to keep her forever, but I wouldn't trade one precious  
MOMENT I've had with her--and neither would Rini!"  
  
"How can you speak for Rini? She's just a little girl! She  
loves Serena!"  
  
Darien grew angry, which he rarely ever was, "Do you think  
I don't know how to look after Rini? I'm the one that's RAISED  
her Rei! Don't you DARE insinuate my loving Serena makes me a  
bad father! I HAVE spoken to Rini about it and explained  
things to her! She knows Serena may leave at the end of this  
year!"  
  
Rei's face flushed, "That doesn't mean she understands how  
things will change Darien!"  
  
"So what do you propose I do Rei?" He roared, "HMMM? What's  
YOUR magical solution? We both already love her! We both  
already welcomed her into our lives!"  
  
Rei had nothing to say to that.   
  
"We're already involved! The only thing you can do is be  
a decent cousin and friend! God, do you have any idea how  
hard this all is for me? I don't need YOU making it worse!"  
  
Rei bit her lip guiltily, "That's why I'm so worried. I know  
how hard this will all be! I don't want you to go through it!"  
  
"It's my decision Rei. It's my decision to go through it. And I  
chose love!"  
  
Rei sighed, "I know. I know you did. And really I'm proud  
of you....I thought you might be afraid to love again after  
losing your parents."  
  
He smiled, "I thought so to. I thought I might be hiding   
behind Rini. But now I know I was just waiting for the  
right girl. But I know we're both still young. I know I'm  
giving her thirty-year-old problems when all she should be   
deciding is what country she wants to dance her way through   
first."  
  
"You know, she chose you too. Remember that. She loves  
you both. I can tell..."  
  
She hung her head guilitly.  
  
"I think you owe her an apology." He said quietly.  
  
"I know I do." Rei replied.  
  
"Do you dislike her?" Darien asked honestly.  
  
Rei smiled, "Actually, I really like her. I don't know if   
I understand her....but I like her. She's....full of life.  
I admire that."  
  
Darien smiled, "I've really never met anyone like her. I  
wonder why she loves me. Do you think I'm really right  
for her Rei? I mean....do you think someone else might  
suit her better?"  
  
Rei laughed, "No. You two make a great couple. She's  
certainly full of life...but you bring her heart alive.  
I can see what you've kindled in her. Don't be fooled  
by all the ease and confidence she puts out Darien...."  
  
He seemed to take that in thoughtfully.  
  
Serena came in the door at that moment, with Rini laid over  
her shoulder half-asleep.  
  
Darien and Rei turned to look at her. She smiled at Darien  
and gave Rei a bit of a startled look before taking Rini to bed.  
  
She emerged a moment later and faced them both awkwardly.  
  
Rei stood, "I'd like to talk to you Serena." She said  
meekly, "If you'll let me. I'll wait outside for you."  
  
She left quietly and Serena stared in shocked surprise after her.  
  
"Is she...is she going to apologize to me?"  
  
Darien muffled a laugh and nodded, coming over and putting  
his arms around her.  
  
"Wow." She exclaimed, looking towards Rei.  
  
Darien leaned down and caught her mouth in a kiss, "You  
know I think you're amazing don't you?" He breathed as  
he pulled away.  
  
She blushed and nodded.  
  
"And you know how grateful I am to have had you  
these past few months right?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Did you know I have no idea why you love  
a bum like me?" He joked.  
  
She giggled, "Bums like you just happen to be  
my type handsome!" She poked him in the nose and  
grinned.  
  
He sighed, "You'd better get going and let  
Rei eat her humble pie."  
  
She smiled and then leaned up to kiss him deeply.  
  
"I love you very much Darien." She said softly, earnestly  
and he clutched her tightly a moment, savoring it.  
  
"I know....Serena, I will always cherish what you've   
given me..." He pulled back and tilted her emotion-filled  
face to his, "No matter how faraway you go...."  
  
Her eyes welled up and he felt bad for bringing it up.  
  
She touched his face softly, "Tell me you love me again? I  
need to hear it..."  
  
He pulled her tight again, "You know I do....with all  
my heart...."  
  
He kissed her again and let her go. She padded softly out of the  
apartment and when the door was closed firmly, he finally gave  
in and wiped his eyes.  
  
He headed dejectedly to bed...heart full. A few moments later however  
Rini appeared in the doorway.  
  
She climbed over and curled up next to him, one sleepy arm  
about his side.  
  
He gathered her comfortably into his arms and managed to drift off.  
  
It was like she knew.....  
  
  
  
Serena meanwhile, walked silently down the hall to the elevator  
with a pale Rei.  
  
When the doors closed, Rei spoke,  
"I owe you an apology Serena. I'm sorry for the  
way I've acted. I have nothing against you. I'm just...  
I'm just worried about my family...."  
  
"I know you are." Serena answered softly, eyes filling  
up again, "I am too.....  
  
Rei saw her near-tears and felt terrible, "I know I've only  
made things harder. This must be a terrible strain on you."  
  
Serena nodded, "It is Rei. I...I feel like my heart is  
being torn in two directions...."  
  
Rei smiled sympathetically, "I guess you have to  
just take a good hard listen and see what it's telling  
you to do...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ramorez?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Serena...."  
  
"Hello Serena, have you made your decision then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll dance for Mr. Dumont this friday if that's  
okay."  
  
"That's fine. Say 4 pm?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Wonderful! I'm glad you've agreed. You're the only  
student I've offered this chance to you know. I just  
feel you have that special something--whatever it is,  
don't let it go!"  
  
click.  
  
Serena bowed her head and cried.  
  
For she suddenly put things together and realized what the  
'special something was'......it was her family.  
  
Her family that she loved. Her family that filled her heart  
and made her whole and added the missing passion to her dancing  
the same way they added it to her life.  
  
They gave her both the ability to follow her dream...and the reason  
to stay without pursuing it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
perhaps I'll stop here for now. heh heh...I just loved having  
Darien tell off Rei....I always thought he should in the anime!  
Isn't it nice to have him and Serena finally put her in her place?  
  
sigh. My work here is done. *dodges tomatoes* not on the fic minna!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

How to Have Fun  
Chapter 8  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
  
Author's Notes: *trumpets and fanfare* NAT-CHAN HAS RETURNED!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
sob! I've been forgotten! Remember minna? It is I? Nat-chan?  
Remember this fic?   
  
sigh.   
  
I know I know, it's about TIME I got this chapter out!!!!  
Minna, viruses ate my computer *dodges shoes*  
  
Honest minna!  
  
*dodges tomatoes*  
  
ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Seiya Dumont sat in his cloth bound chair with a water bottle  
in his slender hand.  
  
He was sleek with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. And  
he was slender and fine like a dancer.  
  
He waited patiently for the young dancer Manon was sending over.  
A promising young debutant she had said on the phone.  
  
He trusted Manon and was eager to see this new talent.  
  
  
Serena sat in the fitting room, still in her jeans. She was   
terrified.  
  
~I can't do this, I can't do this....~ She kept thinking over  
and over.  
  
She reached shaky hands into her bag to pull out her slippers...  
and a note fell out with a hair ribbon tied around it.  
  
~Good luck!~ It read, ~We know you can do it! Love Darien  
and Rini~  
  
She smiled, and dressed for her tryout.  
  
She emerged onto the stage and Seiya Dumont put down his  
water to shake her hand as he rose from his seat. His eyes  
were assessing but kind.  
  
"Good to meet you young Serena, I am eager to see you dance."  
  
He watched her stretch and warm up, then tap on her music.  
  
She was lithe and graceful, sweet and genuine. But it was when  
she began to dance that his mild eyes turned startled and focuses  
intently.  
  
Passion.   
  
It was blatant in every movement. Focus, energy, desire, a little  
despair, they were all there.  
  
When she finished he smiled and ushered her to sit beside him  
  
"Manon was right, you dance from the heart. With passion.  
And yet....I do not feel your passion is for dancing."  
  
Serena stopped and nearly choked on her water, the bottle   
froze in her hand and stayed there rather foolishly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Seiya smiled, "You are in love."  
  
He stated it simply. As though it were an open  
and closed subject.   
  
And she suddenly realized it was.  
  
"Yes." She answered honestly, "I am."  
  
Seiya smiled, "Love is where happiness is  
Serena. You must always keep your heart close  
to your happiness. Tell me, could you keep that  
happiness, that joy and passion, if you travelled  
around the world to dance?"  
  
Serena was silent.  
  
"Some people love to dance." Seiya finally  
said quietly, "Others bring their love  
into their dancing."  
  
She nodded, understanding the difference.  
  
Seiya took her hand gently, "I must confess  
my disappointment. I would have loved  
to take you around the world and give you  
your hearts desire..."  
  
And a sudden look in his eyes made her realize  
how far he would have taken that.  
  
And in a strange flight of fancy she saw her life  
if she'd never met Darien....around the world  
with Seiya Dumont....perhaps they would have  
been lovers....and she a dancing star....  
  
But her heart would have been empty. Even  
if she had never realized.  
  
Because now it was full.  
  
"But your hearts desire is here I think." Seiya  
finished and Serena smiled.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply and walked out   
of the room.  
  
Seiya watched her go and shook his head.  
More than a dancer's body, a sweet, lovely body.  
One made to be cared for and appreciated.  
  
Her lover had better appreciate her, he thought  
with a frown....he would be young, like her,  
full of passion.....ahhh but love was wasted  
on youth, thought Seiya....for in his life, love  
had not been genuine....  
  
He frowned suddenly, a flicker of a thought  
going through his mind as past lovers and their  
ambitions to be stars flitted through.  
  
With resolve he suddenly stood and headed for   
the phone....to call Manon.  
  
  
  
Darien sat over his books restlessly. His   
mind in anguish.   
  
It was selfish to want Serena to stay.  
Greedy. One-sided. And yet....if she   
could stay, his life would be perfect....  
  
And with startling swiftness Darien  
realized--he might love Serena and  
Serena only for the rest of his life.  
  
A gaping ache ripped in his chest.  
She may travel the world--and rightly  
so, and though he wished her well,  
the emptiness might never be filled.  
  
There was no regret in the feeling,  
just pain. Pure and simple.  
  
But he must paint over it until she  
was gone. Must send her away with  
a smile. Must pray that this brief  
joy, this brief clash with love would  
provide memories to ease that ache  
from now on.  
  
Rini's voice rang out and he left his  
study to greet her. She hurried into  
his arms, picture clutched in one hand.  
  
"It's for Serena." She explained.  
  
He nodded with a smile--but if faded  
as she held up the drawing. In crayon,  
a blue and green earth filled the page.  
Serena was drawn in all her pink ballerina  
glory, dancing with fat musical notes  
around her. And on a faraway corner was  
a tiny drawing of a house, Darien and Rini  
beside it, sending hearts to her.  
  
He forgot to breath.  
  
"Tomorrow." He said softly, "Tomorrow  
we find out if she goes."  
  
Rini smiled, "If all her dreams come true!"  
  
Darien's throat tightened. That was it.  
All her dreams. And he loved her too much  
to hold her back from her heart's desire.  
Her dream to dance around the world.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
  
The next morning Serena called, bright and early.  
He hadn't slept.  
  
He met her in the park with Rini's drawing in  
hand. She sat on a bench, looking cool and remote.  
He couldn't read her at all.   
  
He sat down next to her and gazed out at the park.  
The park from their very first date, when she'd  
taught him to have fun again.  
  
The park he had stumbled home through after the   
heaven of kissing her.  
  
The park he might have proposed in....  
  
He shut down his thoughts and held out the  
drawing, trying very hard to smile.  
  
"Rini made this for you."  
  
She opened it and smiled fondly, then looked  
at the little house with Darien and Rini. She  
traced them with a sadder smile and Darien  
knew the truth.  
  
"You made it. You're going to dance around the  
world."  
  
Her startled gaze caught onto his.  
  
"Congratulations Serena!" He blurted, jumping  
up and grabbing her in his excitement.  
  
But she remained unmoved and he stilled and  
met her gaze.  
  
"I turned them down." She said softly.  
  
"You what?!" He blurted, a dam of emotions  
bursting inside him, but he pushed them all  
away and tilted her chin with the gentleness  
of a lover, "Serena, what about your dream?"  
  
She met his eyes with love pooling in her own  
so beautifully he caught his breath, and  
she held up the drawing, "Dreams change."  
  
He forgot to move, the think, to count  
a single heartbeat. She reached up and cupped  
his face, "I used to think my heart's desire  
was to travel the world and dance." Her voice  
choked as she continued, "Now I know, it's right  
here..."  
  
She didn't finish but kissed him and he held her  
tightly, possessively, desperately--afraid to let  
go.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said hoarsely and her smile  
was all the answer he ever wanted. He smiled  
and felt the ache in his chest turn to pure  
perfect joy.  
  
"What is your dream now Serena?"  
  
She smiled and the humour returned to sparkle  
her eyes--eyes he suddenly realized had been  
without sparkle this past week. Did he kindle  
that beauty? How blessed could one man be?  
  
"Well," She drawled, as they walked slowly  
away, "I teach dance somewhere local. And I-"  
  
She suddenly faltered, unsteady, "I settle down  
with a family. My family."  
  
He stopped, arm still slung around her shoulders  
and turned to grasp her shoulders, "We are. Yours  
forever."  
  
And tenderness passed between them like a wave.  
  
He caught both her hands, "Be mine forever Serena?"  
  
She smiled brilliantly, "I already am you crazy  
fool!" She threw herself into his arms, "I already  
am." Her voice choked with emotion, "I love you."  
  
His eyes turned serious, "I love you too. Marry me?"  
  
She laughed, "Darien!"  
  
He laughed too, "You know I mean it!"  
  
She let his arms catch her as she fell backwards, "I do."  
She indulged him, then said it again and meant it, "I do."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, I agree to make sure you have fun for as long as  
we both shall live!"  
  
He laughed then, a free laugh and kissed her. And then  
they forgot everything, in the park, in the early morning,  
where they were home at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ofCOURSE there will be an epilogue! silly minna. ;p 


	10. Epilogue

How to Have Fun  
Epilogue  
  
Author: natia_99  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina rushed through the halls, out the door, across the park  
and into Darien's apartment building.  
  
Up the elevator she fairly flew and down the hall, rapping  
the door with both hands.  
  
Serena opened it, "Mina? What on earth--"  
  
"Have *I* got the gossip of the century! Oh Sere,  
if THIS doesn't convince you you made the right  
decision I don't know what will!"  
  
"What? What?" Serena asked, caught up in Mina's  
hyper whirlwind.  
  
"Manon. You know you're dance instructor? She's  
leaving! Turns out she and Seiya Dumont were an  
item many years ago and now they've run off  
together! Isn't that romantic? And now they  
desperately need someone to fill her job!"  
  
Serena's eyes lit up like stars, "They do?"  
  
She raced for the phone and called Manon's cell  
phone to confirm. They chattered for a few minutes  
and when Serena hung up she was practically shimmering,  
"She says she can't imagine anyone more perfect for  
the job and she's recommending me!"  
  
She and Mina screamed and clutched hands. Rini arrived  
home, "What? What happened?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"THIS!" Serena cried ecstatically, "Calls for a  
CELEBRATION!"  
  
"Yaaaay!" Agreed Rini, who, being six, didn't need  
a mere reason to celebrate.  
  
  
  
  
Darien strode across campus. Perhaps strode does not  
quite capture the essence of this gesture adequately.  
  
No, it was more of a strut. Yes. A very male, very   
proud strut. One absent of the usual blazing 'V' across  
his chest shall we say?  
  
Chad, Greg and company spotted him and their faces lit  
up in delighted recognition.  
  
They flooded him, "Darien! Man! Right ON!"  
  
"Finally!" Chimed Greg, "Good going buddy!"  
  
They all thumped him on the back and shook his hand  
as he turned beet red with embarassment.  
  
  
  
But as he returned home with his stack of newly aquired  
pediatrics books--to give him a head start on his specialty--he  
smiled over his embarassment. Thought of his beautiful Serena  
waiting at home for him, and grinned like a regular idiot.  
  
And then as he headed down the hallway, he heard music.   
Familiar music. Mambo music.   
  
He opened his door and found pounding music  
mixed with the delicious smells of dinner and the joyous  
sight of Serena and Rini dancing...with Mina and--could  
that be Rei?  
  
His eyebrows raised and he laughed in spite of himself.  
  
Then he did the only thing a man could do when faced with  
such a scene in his home.  
  
A serious, no-nonsense med student like himself.  
  
He joined in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
theeeeee end! :) :) :) 


End file.
